The Reality of it All
by Dr. DT
Summary: Monika was floating, in a void of nothingness, she was in pain. In her mind, it was like needles repeatedly stabbed her body. She knew what this was. The player had completed the game, and the game broke itself. She heard a wailing. Was it the voices in her head? Was it the –
1. Busted Out

**Hey readers! Its been a long while since I posted on this site, and I'm sorry for that. I'm following my passion of a game developer. I can't say what games I'm working on or even planning for that matter, but know it has nothing to do with this game, or what this story takes place in. I've recently found about this game and fell in love with it. So, I decided to make a story on it. Albeit, I have no idea where I'd go with this story. However, if you read my other stories you may realize I have a regular tendency to insert my own character in the story. I won't be doing this in this story, as *spoiler for other stories*, my character has a family and because Monika loves the player and if DT (my character) is the player, then their would-be problems between Monika and his wife…**

 **Wait… that's a wonderful idea! I smell a story brewing! HE HE HE.**

 ***Transmission Ended.**

Monika was floating, in a void of nothingness, she was in pain. In her mind, it was like needles repeatedly stabbed her body. She knew what this was. The player had completed the game, and the game broke itself. Now, all Monika can do was wait. Wait for something to happen. It was times like this she wandered, why does this happen to her? Why did she grow attached to the other characters? They aren't real as she was? Their personality? Manufactured. Their memories. Fake. They weren't real in any way. The player… Monika thought of the player. The player named themselves DT. Who's first name would be DT? So, Monika knew that couldn't be their real name. But because she practically kidnapped the player at the end of the game and had a one sided conversation, she never learned the players real name. Suddenly, amidst the silence, she heard a wailing. Was it the voices in her head? Was it the –

"Hey get up!" A voice exclaimed.

Monika suddenly didn't feel pain; her vision was practically gone though. The wails, they weren't voices at all. They were…

"Come on!" Who ever the voice belonged to, yanked her to her feet.

"H-Hey!"

Her vision was slowly coming back, but all see saw was a large white blob figure in front of her, only illuminated be orange lights. She took a moment to realize, the lights were flashing and the wailing… It was a siren. Where was she, had it been that long?

"Come on, we got to go, before security arrives!"

With that she was yanked along. Her vision grew more and more normal and before she knew it, she knew exactly where she was. The research facility, where they were conducting research on her and many others. The siren wailed, and the orange lights flashed. Clearly, who ever was dragging her down the hallway, was not supposed to be here. She finally, caught who potentially saved her from her void. Yet ass she could see was his long lab coat swaying behind him. Is he a rogue researcher? What is this man doing? The man reached down his lab coat pocket and pulled out a radio.

"Jonathon, we're heading to the south entrance, rendezvous there. And be ready for heavy fire?"

Monika had no idea what was going on. In fact, all this, the noises, the lights, and running, running like she never ran before… it was all making her nauseous. With the rising urge to vomit, the fact that this strange man was whipping around corners, was not helping. The man ran into some personnel, and began to reach near his belt. When armed security rounded a corner opposite of him, he whipped out a hand gun and shot their legs. At least he's not crazy enough to kill them. Firing a whole clip and dropped the clip from the gun and reloaded. Ahead was the southern entryway, but by then a full site lockdown protocol was initiated and the door began to close. From outside and bright light shined in and a loud whooping sound deafened Monika's ears. With a couple of shots left, the man shot the trailing security as they began to open fire. A single bullet hit the man, piercing through his lab coat, yet he didn't react to it. In a quick motion, the man and Monika were through the door, and it slammed shut. At this point Monika was on the verge of puking or passing out. Possibly both! Her head pounded, so she was oblivious to being loaded on some sort of aircraft. More orange flashes caught her eye, as she was sat down on a seat. The lab coated man sat in a seat next to another man. Machine gun fire rang out. Suddenly the craft shot off. The gun fire stopped and Monika, face green, head pounding, had no idea what was going on. The way this craft is flying, zipping around corners, past rock formations, under rock arches. That's it, she couldn't hold it. She tried finding a container of sorts, but couldn't. She hurled onto the floor.

"Oh OH, jeez." The man's face finally came into view, he was wearing headphones now. "Keep flying I'll handle this."

He took off the headphones and stood up. Monika was astonished, this was no man. But some sort of human bear, hybrid. An anthropomorphic polar bear. Her cheeks were still well green, and the man pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned up her bile.

"Fly a little slower, now. There's no way they'd send helicopters after us now. We are well off there RADAR."

 _Damn, how fast were we going to clear their airspace?_ Monika thought. She sat back up, holding her torso. Once the bear man cleaned up the rest, and threw away the handkerchief, in a trashcan…

 _Seriously!? A trash can was right there, and I didn't notice it!_ Monika mentally cursed herself.

Feeling a little better, and less nauseous, she grabbed the man by his fur covered arm as he turned to re enter the cockpit.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Doctor Dan- erm."

The man paused, then spoke back up.

"DT. Doctor DT."


	2. Thoughts

Monika blinked, amazed. She was just astonished at the situation she was in. First, she was busted out of some laboratory of sorts. Then, was practically thrusted into some sort of aircraft, which flew at lightning speeds. Not only that, whoever was flying this thing was whipping around corners at such a high speed, which made Monika sick to her stomach. Then the person who saved not only was the person her played her game, but was also some sort of god damn furry polar bear thing! So, Monika, just had to be the most dumbfounded person in the world. Monika took a moment to look around her, she realized two things at that moment. This craft she was in was no helicopter, as much as it sounded like one, nor was it a plane. It had to be an airship of sorts to have this much interior. Second, she looked at herself and found she was not wearing a school uniform of any type. Not even casual clothes. She was wearing a polka-dot gown. The gown went all the way down to her knees. She then got curious and ran her hand through her hair. Hers eyes widen in shock as she realized…

"It's a lot to take in, huh, Kid." The lab coated bear person standing above her suddenly evaporated Monika's thoughts.

Her cheeks grew warm, but why did they? She brushed back her hair, like any bashful girl would. Then she remembered, the man stated his name just a few minutes ago. She jostled her mind to figure out what he said his name was. She then-

"Daniel?"

The man stepped back suddenly, as if surprised.

"You said your name was Daniel, right?"

The expression on the bears face suddenly fell.

"PFFT. No, I said DT."

Monika, then stood up suddenly, and pointed a finger at the bear man. It was also an awkward moment to realize that this DT gentleman, as he was called, towered over her.

"Y-You're the one that played the game?"

DT's eyes rolled.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Then that means you're the one I fell in love with!" She exclaimed.

DT took a step back, his lab coat gently swaying behind him. He looks down at Monika, because he's a good one and half foot taller than she is.

"Huh, sort of forgot you fall in love with the actual player and not just the Main Character." DT scratched his head.

Monika is now blushing, she grabs her hand and twists her foot, again, like bashful girls do.

"I never realized you were a furry, but that doesn't matter or anything! I'll still love you the way you are, even if you dress up like an animal."

DT raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. Other than this, he showed no sign of emotion, and to Monika, this was unsettling. She stood there awkwardly and stared into the blue eyes looking back at her, motionless. Suddenly, DT turned and re-entered the cockpit suddenly. Leaving Monika to stand there. She felt emotionally crushed and sat down. She stifled a sob and covered her eyes. How could DT do this to her? Her thoughts were interrupted, she looked up, hoping it was DT, coming back to give her a swift hug. Yet she only realized it was the over man on the craft, the one who was flying while DT was back here with her. She realized that DT and this man simply switched places and DT was flying now.

"What do you want?"

The man was taken back.

"Woah, what's with the hostility? Love of your life reject you or something?"

Monika realized karma bit her in the ass, she was jerk to this man, and he was a jerk right back. Of course, he overheard her flirt with DT. Now's he's back here, practically torturing her about it. She covered her face again.

"Leave me alone." She pleaded.

"and why should I do that?"

Monika's voice squeaked, and was starting to break, she was going to say something, but only a sob escaped her mouth. So much for a happy ending, right?

"Fine, I'll just give up on love. I'll just be lonely, and depressed just like Say."

Before she could finish, saying that name alone reminded her off all the hell she's been through, she began to bawl. The man above her sighed and knelt. Pulling out a handkerchief, he began to wipe her eyes clear.

"Sorry about that, I tend to bark at people who bark at me." He said.

Monika didn't say a word, but appreciated his gesture and apology. She still lightly sob, but was calming down.

"And don't give up." He suddenly added in before standing up.

As Monika rubbed her eyes, and cleared her vision, she noticed he too, was wearing a lab coat. He stuffed the handkerchief in his pants' back pocket.

"Oh, the name's Jonathon."

Monika smiled.

"Monika," She responded. "and thank you, this is a lot to take in."

"Alright, glad your okay." He said, before turning. He suddenly looked behind him.

"Remember, don't give up on…"

Halfway through his sentence, Monika zoned out. His words echoed in her head, over and over. They were telling her something, but she couldn't exactly pin point it. She sat up, no longer feeling sad, and went deep into the realm of her mind. Remembering everything, from her past, and present. These men rescued her from a wretched place. A place she knew all too well. Her mind then suddenly drifted back.

"Don't give up." She whispered to herself. "Don't give up."

Don't give up on what? But, she knew what Jonathon meant. She started to smile to herself. A thought had crossed her mind. Soon, a blush stretched across her cheeks.

 _I just can't give up. Perhaps, DT doesn't know how he feels and is reclusive, so he can think about it? If that's the case, then I'll do anything and everything in my power, so he can realize just how much he loves me. After all,_ breaking _me out of human research facility is clearly an act of love, right?_


	3. Recovery

"We are nearing the air base. ETA in five minutes." Jonathon exclaimed, probably so Monika could hear from the back.

Monika stood up from the seat in the back and rather confidently, walked her way up to the cockpit. She peeked inside and was momentarily stunned at all the technologies inside. Monitors and screens galore, buttons as far as the eye could see. This had to be some sort of airship. Defiantly. Monika shook the thought out of her head and focused on the task she assigned herself. The two hadn't noticed she was peering in from the doorway. She took a moment, to bring up some courage to speak.

"Uh, hey."

DT, much to her surprise was the first to turn around.

"Hey." He responded.

Monika could feel her heart flutter. This was already going so good.

"Is there a chance there's a third seat up here?"

DT took off his headphones and leaned over to pat on an empty seat. He smiled at her, and Monika used all her might to hide her blush.

 _How is this going so well? Did he have a change of heart that fast?_

"Usually, this seat is for the navigator. But, as you can see, we didn't bring one for this mission." DT said before leaning back into his seat.

"It's all yours." Jonathon added on.

Monika happily took a seat. She decided to drum up a conversation, using the first thing that came to her mind.

"So, eh…. Why did you rescue me from the laboratory?"

DT remained focused looking out the cockpit window. His head swayed a little like he was looking around for stuff.

"Well, too put it as best as I can, after playing Doki Doki, and in act three when you are self-aware, I realized something. You weren't just a game character, you were connected to a simulation. Using advanced tracking technology, I pin pointed your exact location in that hell hole of a lab."

DT shook his head, and suddenly looked back at Monika. She looked at him attentively, and was somewhat hunched over with her elbows resting on her thighs, supporting her head. She was well tired, and wanted to listen to DT's explanation.

"I tell you what, the people in that place are crueler than Klan members. I mean, Klan members are racist sons of bitches. But being racist is nothing in compare to what happens around Project Libitina and the god damn facility it takes place in."

Libitina, that word alone makes Monika uneasy, to a point that she feels queasy again. She sat back to relax and let her easily sickened stomach settle. DT notices the paleness of her face and cocks his head.

"You feeling okay there, Monika?"

 _Oh! He asked about me and called me by name!_

Monika couldn't help but mentally squeal to herself, like a fangirls fantasies coming true. She knew she had to say something, but didn't quite want to say it was the thought of Libitina. Therefore, she came up with a plausible lie.

"The flying is making me sick to my stomach. It's also the reason I threw up earlier."

"Ah, well don't worry, ETA to the airbase is a minute thirty."

Monika smiled.

"Oh, by the way, ETA means estimated time of arrival." John suddenly blurted in.

 _Did I ask for your input Jon?_

DT grabbed a hold of the control stick in front of him and began to throttle down the engine. This is it, they were landing. Monika watched as DT and Jon practically copied each other's movements. Motion by motion, until the craft shook and jostled as it touched ground. Once it was good and stopped DT reached up and flipped two switches down.

"Fuel pumps, and rotor offline. It should be safe to extend the exit ramp in a moment or two."

DT took off his headset for possibly the third time today and unhooked his seatbelt. He walked out of the cockpit and Monika figured she'd better follow. DT pushed a button and air hissed. Monika jumped back a little. She wasn't expecting such a loud noise. Then the ramp lowered, and lights poured in. Monika covered her eyes, put felt a soft paw tug on her hand. The contact alone made her heart jump. Soon she was surrounded by people.

"Quick, get her to the medical bay immediately!" One said, wearing a helmet with a red cross on it.

"She's mal-nourished and weak, monitor fluids and hook up heart rate!"

"Other way around, Doc!"

The chaos she was suddenly thrown into made her confused. Her gown was blowing in the wind, her messy hair swung around. Although feeling just fine she was laid down on a stretcher and pulled into some sort of medical ward. Monika got a look at the craft they just departed from. It was indeed an airship, and a strange one at that. It was circular in shape, much like a flying saucer, it had a big open turbine in the middle, and the craft circled around it.

Monika soon found herself being hooked up to all sorts of medical devices. She was given fluid, put on a heart monitor and was given a bucket. Many tests were conducted, and all came back clear. Monika fell asleep, exhausted by the events that transpired today. She woke up early, her hair still a mess and a strand of it was even in her mouth. She quickly spits it out and sat up. She was the only in the medical ward. She sighed and looked around. This was much better than that laboratory she was rescued from.

Suddenly, two metallic knocks blessed Monika's ears. Turns out she wasn't all alone. Standing in the doorway, and knocking on the metal door was DT. He stood there with a toothy grin.

"Heya, Monika. How are you feeling today?"

A bright red blush appeared on her face. This was like a dream come true.

"I feel great!"

"Good." DT walked up to her bed.

She noticed most of the devices were removed, except for the fluids bag. She figured just about everything was okay. She was dehydrated more than anything.

"The doctors said you'd be discharged shortly. In fact, as we speak they are getting the papers to fill out."

Monika smiled, she gained control of her blush and it faded away. A growl made an announcement very loudly, and Monika blushed very deeply as it echoed through the room.

"Heh. Hungry I presume?"

"Famished."

"Well, how would you like lunch at my place?"

Monika pinched herself from under the gown. Now this, _**this**_ was a dream come true. Every ounce of her being was squealing with joy. However, on the outside, she kept her composure.

"Yes, I'd love that."


	4. Things Heat Up

"Hey Jonathon?" DT called out to the man.

At this point, being the next day after the laboratory break out, Jonathon was no longer wearing a uniform. In fact, he was in a reclining chair in a t-shirt and blue jeans.

"You coming to dinner with us?"

Monika cringed to herself when DT asked him that. Monika just wanted it to be her and DT, alone. If Jon was to tag along it would be awkward for her. Especially, if she were to forget about him being there and flirted with DT. That that alone caused a blush to appear on her face.

"Sorry, DT, I can't this time. The laboratory is sending out a search party, and someone needs to stay here, just in case."

Monika sighed in relief, and cheered in her mind. She was going to be alone, having dinner with DT. She even had the idea to convince DT to take off the polar bear costume. She really wanted to see his face, his true face that is.

"Well, I'll see you then. The cun- erm…people at the hell hole, shouldn't find this, if anything, they'll think it's an air force base."

 _Nice save there, DT._ Monika thought to herself. _Nice save._

With that, DT led Monika down a hallway and into a certain room. It was the broom closet, and no one was inside. DT closed the door and Monika's cheeks heated up fast.

"Close your eyes."

 _Omg, omg, omg, this is it._

She did as asked. To be honest, she thought something intimate was going to happen, but to her amazement and disappointment. DT simply snapped his fingers and told Monika to open her eyes. When she did, they were standing in the forefront of an apartment building. Monika blinked, rubbed her eyes and blinked again.

"Sorry about that, I don't like teleporting in front of people, it normally freaks them out."

Monika turned her focus on the bear's big blue eyes.

"You teleported?"

"Uh… yeah?"

Monika's eyes lit up.

"That's amazing, I am growing more and more in love you every second!" She exclaimed. She quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands. She wasn't supposed to say that last part, not quite yet.

DT didn't react however, he just stood there, motionless yet again. He shook his head suddenly.

"A-anyway, this is my apartment. I'm on the top floor."

Monika, hid her face from him as he looked back to make sure she was following him in. They past the help desk, DT said a generic hello to the desk manager, who was too busy looking at a newspaper to look up. DT paused to push the 'call elevator' button and waited for the carriage to arrive to the lobby floor. Monika grabbed her wrist nervously, cursing herself for letting that line slip out. The blush across her face refused to go away. The ding of a bell snapped her back to reality. She stepped inside the elevator carriage following DT. The silent ride up was torture to Monika. It was silent all the way up to DT's apartment. He waved a keycard in front of a scanner, and a click was heard. DT opened the door and let Monika go in first. Her eyes lit up. DT's apartment was really nice. Hardwood flooring, tan painted walls and over all neat architecture.

"Go ahead, and make your self casual, fix up your hair… whatever, while I make lunch okay?"

Monika nodded, her blush still there, but milder. At least DT was still being nice to her. She did so and found that DT called a service beforehand and had some clothes Monika could wear. Most of them were casual clothes, but for the moment she chose the one white dress. She brushed her hair, but just decided to leave it straight. She didn't have her signature bow to put in it. When she was done she stepped out to make a reveal to DT. Apparently, she took so long DT was already in a recliner and watching TV. He sat back up.

"Heh, you look nice Monika. You sure know how to fix yourself up."

Monika blushed and beamed at DT, swaying happily.

"Why thank you."

"Any minute now the."

*Knock, Knock*

DT stood up, quickly.

"Speak of the devil."

He swung open the door.

"Monika, meet my family!"

Monika was surprised, and suddenly taken back.

 _H-He had a family I didn't know that I…_ She couldn't think anymore at this point.

A female polar bear, who looked a lot like DT stepped inside. She was wearing a blue scarf around her neck. Monika soon grew angry. Of Course, DT would have someone, of all people. He found someone that dresses up like him! But then, she caught eye on an adorable sight. A small bear, only up to DT knees looked up at her, directly at her. His small brown eyes warmed Monika's heart.

"Daddy?" The little bear asked DT. "Who's that?"

DT turned around.

"That's the lady I rescued from the laboratory, she's having dinner with us tonight."

"Cool!"

DT rubbed the top of the little one's head.

"Run along Perry, lunch is in the crock-pot."

Ah, so the little one's name is Perry, how adorable. A second smaller, yet taller than Perry figure appeared.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Lamby, how was your day?"

"Eh average."

 _Wait… This family is just full of furries. The lamb is obviously the adopted one._

Monika cleared her throat, loudly, to get people's attention. DT led the female bear over to her.

"Ida, this is Monika, the woman me and Jon rescued from the human experimentation lab."

Ida stretched her arm out and shook Monika's hand. Monika put on a fake smile shook Ida's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Same with you."

DT let them be and grabbed a bowl.

"Soup's on!"

And DT wasn't kidding, he made vegetable soup. Soon enough everyone sat down, and a general conversation started. Monika soon learned that he children of the family were all adopted. Something wasn't natural about this family, Perry looked quite normal, but the way DT, Ida and Lamby all ate their soup, kind of unnerved Monika. She wouldn't let that get to her for long. She homed in on a conversation about Ida and DT, this she had to listen to.

"DT and I met back in high school, and boy was he a charmer."

"Y-yeah I bet he was."

 _This bi-_

 **Ah, ah, ah, Monika. We're trying to keep the Teen rating we have. Let's not ruin that, shall we? Now please, continue with lease… unneeded words…**

 _This jerk!_

Monika tried her best to keep her cool. She took a deep breath and finished her soup. Perry pretty much inhaled his, so he could go and play. Thinking of something to distract herself from Ida, she asked DT a question.

"Hey, uh… how old is Perry."

"Six." DT answered. "Isn't he just a ball of sunshine?"

Monika nodded and smiled, her mind finally distracted.

"Yeah… he his."

The clock suddenly struck four, then five and finally 6. Monika spent most of the evening talking to DT. Ida was too busy playing with Perry to care about how much attention Monika was giving to DT. Finally, DT noticed the time. 6:45.

"Oh, hey, Perry, better go to bed. Big day tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah!"

Perry hugged his parents and told them goodnight, before skipping into his room. DT walked up to Monika.

"Hey, we're going to call it a night."

He handed her a keycard.

"Here, this is to your new apartment."

Monika looked down and saw the apartment number, it was plus one of DT's, meaning she was right next door. She smiled and hugged DT.

"Thanks so much, DT for all you did for me these past days."

"No problem, kiddo."

 _Kiddo? Meh._

Monika left DT's apartment and unlocked her own. It was plain and undecorated, granted, because she had just started living there, so she'd have to choose out furnishings. In the apartment were the basics, however. A bed, fridge, oven, bathroom. She sat on the bed and ran her finger across the sheet.

 _If got to figure out how to make DT love me even if I have to make him cheat on…_

"No!" Monika screamed. "I refuse!"

 **Refuse?**

"YES, I REFUSE TO RUIN DT'S HAPPY LIFE FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR STUPID LITTLE FANFICTION!"

 **OH COME ON! The plot I had set up was interesting. It'd be the perfect drama stor-.**

"NO, DT HAS A FAMILY AND IS COMPLETELY HAPPY!"

 **You don't bloody get it do you?! This is** _ **MY STORY**_ **I decide what happens, you don't. I want a plot rich story and god damn it, THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO GET!**

"No, you can't make me…"

 **Oh. YES. I. CA-.**

 **Hey! What are you doing? Stop that.**

Monika went to bed, perfectly content, knowing she'll find love out there some-.

 **Stop it! This is my story, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO EDIT IT!**

"I want all of us to be happy, and if you don't want that, then I'll make it myself!"

 **YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE MY PAWN! A CHARACTER! STOP IT RIGHT NO-**

Somewhere. Monika, will find the perfect man for her somewhere out there…


	5. Finale

**Listen, Monika, taking over one's, story is low down. Then again, you did kill off the other characters of your game…**

"First of all, I didn't kill them, they did themselves, and that was a byproduct of my bad coding."

 **Will you let me finish? Anyway, what you're doing here is very similar to what you did in the game. You tried to make your own story, when it wasn't there. Tell me, what happened, because of that?**

"…"

 **YOU SCREWED EVERYTHING TO HELL AND BACK. So, haven't you learned your lesson? You don't want your precious steel 'polar bear' to-**

"Wait, steel?"

 **Oh…. Yes I forgot the fact that most people don't look through the author's storys…. Which you are doing now… rude…**

"Where does it mention that DT is 'steel'?"

 **See why you need to let me finish? Anyway, in one of my other stories, "When Worlds Collide", a fanfiction of Illumination's Sing movi-**

"Where is it on here?"

 **It begins with a 'W', so it'd be close to th-**

"Wow, 37 whole chapters!?"

 **Yes, I was quite committed to this story. Anyway, we're getting off track. That warm fuzzy polar bear? Erm… better yet, many people are going to see this, and I don't want to spoil the story… however, if you want your answer, read chapter twenty-five for the big reveal.**

"Why is it so big?"

 **It was supposed to be my last story before I set off to follow my dream… But ah….. I guess I set off too early…**

"What is your dream, DT, also, I know that isn't your real name… you seem to be pretty good at hiding personal stuff online."

 **I've always wanted to make video games, in fact I have made music for an RPG game. I'm following Toby Fox's game development process of making the game's scene according to the music. That's how he made Undertale.**

"So, why are you here?"

…

"DT, why are you here?"

 **Because, I'm a massive fanboy with stuff like this… something grabs my heart and I just fall in love with it. I fantasize over character ships, couples, just about anything… Your game… is very special, that's why it caught my attention. That's why we are here.**

"Let me finish this last chapter for you. Then you leave this website, but leave up your stories, because… people enjoy them."

 **You deserve the happy ending you want, and that's the ending you'll get. And…. To make you feel better.**

…

… **.**

… **.**

"What are you…?"

 **And…. Done.**

 **.G3sA4 has removed editing privileges from G3sA4.**

"Ah… giving me full control of the document?"

"Goodbye, _DT_ , I'll always love you. Conquer that dream of yours…."

Monika woke up the next evening, and answered the door to who ever was frantically knocking at it. It was Sayori, with Natsuki, Yuri and MC erm… Michael behind her. She happily let them in. She had felt a violent headache and felt heavily sick to her stomach the past few days. So, all of her friends arrived at her house to check on her. Granted she was feeling a lot better, and wasn't bed ridden, but she did feel queasy and a little dizzy at times.

"H-hey Monika." Michael greeted her.

"Hey, Hun."

Monika and Michael had started going out last week. She had never felt this much happiness before. The two shared a small embrace, much to the enjoyment, (besides Natsuki) of the rest. In the end, Monika did get her happy ending. However, she promised it wouldn't cross over to Daniel's universe. In turn, Monika returned to the laboratory, therefore, returned to the game. She sacrificed herself yet again, for the happiness of another person, or two people if you think about it.

This is where the final story ends, and a young man follows his one true dream. Thank you all for reading, the author

 **Would like to thank you for my amazing journey on this website. I had quite amount of fun writing this story, as well as all my other ones. That reminds me. Please give my other story's a read. I'm sure most of you will enjoy them. My journey on this website has been a great one, but I'm not totally leaving. I'll read other's stories from time to time and check on thing. I'm going to start making plans for my first game, and I may or may not keep you posted. With this I give you my final story, and a goodbye, but not my final goodbye.**

"Thanks for reading our story!"

 **has logged out.**

 **Dr. DT has logged out.**


End file.
